


irresolute

by drmsqnc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: anyone home?





	irresolute

* * *

It’s only when the fourth knock at the door is met with silence that he finally lowers his hand.

“Lieutenant?” He repeats once more, just in case. 

No response.

Connor narrows his eyes at the decaying wood, cocking his head. He considers going around the back of your home to look for any openings, but on a second thought vetoes the notion. That would be a significant waste of time. He should simply ~~force~~ be creative in figuring out a way to enter through the front. 

Already thinking ahead of ways to replace your soon to be broken property, he is vaguely reminded of how similar this situation is to one that has already happened recently to him. 

(Although hopefully this time, he wouldn’t find you unconscious and appearing almost dead. Like with Hank.) 

He suddenly finds himself twisting the doorknob with more force than was probably needed. 

It breaks off abruptly, falling with a dull thump into a patch of overgrown grass climbing over your porch. Connor doesn’t react, merely pushes through and steps across the welcome mat. 

Your home is not neat in any sense of the word. 

Clutter is accumulated all around, blocking his every step. It’s almost as though you are invisibly resisting against visitors. Immediately, he is assaulted with the sheer amount of information available to be sorted. 

**MISSION UPDATED: SCAN_SURROUNDINGS**

Connor’s eyes flicker before dilating in one smooth motion. He maneuvers around a fallen wooden chair, crouching to examine several scratch marks etched into the floor. Isolation paints a brighter picture. The chair didn’t just fall, no, it was shoved. Harshly. He glances behind him at the wall. More marks, subtle. Carpets of glass littering the kitchen, various furniture upturned. 

The house, it seems, was not always this. This destruction was premeditated. It served a _purpose_. But what pushed you to do so? 

Connor straightens. Would it be more beneficial to perform a more detailed analysis?

There were pros. He would get to know you better as a person, if only so he could predict your future actions and give better assistance on missions. Reconstructing your path would also prove an extremely high probability of success in letting him know your current location. 

However, on the other hand, the house was not big. It would be more sensible to simply just look into all of the rooms. This would cut the time spent significantly in half. 

His decision is made for him when a loud noise echoes from the hallway. 

“Hello?” He calls out tentatively. 

**PROBABILITY_OF_INTRUDER: 34%**

**PROBABILITY_OF_SUBJECT: 66%**

“Lieutenant?” He peers into the darkness, trailing a hand by the wall as he rounds the corner.

“Connor?” is the weak response.

**PROBABILITY_OF_SUBJECT: 99%**

Connor pushes open your bedroom door with a low creak. And there you are, a bundle of oversized cloth and bent knees at the foot of the bed. He easily locates the light switch and reaches ou-

“No,” you say roughly. A second goes by and then you sigh, press a hand to your forehead. “I mean,” your voice is noticeably softer now, “please no light.”

Connor remains at the door. “Permission to come in?”

“…Sure.”

He enters.

“How did you get into the house?” 

A pause. “…CyberLife will account for all payments for any broken property.”

“Oh.” You laugh. It’s flat and without humour.

He stops at your feet.

“I was sent to inform you that you have missed work for three days unauthorized.” He sits infront of you, leaving the appropriate amount of space. “Though I am sure you are well aware.”

“Of course they sent you,” you say dryly. Your lips tug down. “Couldn’t even bother to check on me themselves. Why did I think you came here of your own volition?”

“Pardon?” 

“Nothing.” Your anger smooths over. “You can tell pretty boys back there that I’m fine. I’ll be back in tomorrow.”

Connor doesn’t move. “My apologies, Lieutenant, but I was also ordered to report on your condition.”

“And?” There’s a bitterness beginning to bleed into your tone. “I told you I’m fine.”

“I have reasons to believe that you are not.” 

“Well then that’s your own problem.”

Outside, a deep rumble rolls through the sky. You twitch.

“Lieutenant, please look at me.” Connor lowers his voice in an attempt to calm you. You only bury your head further into your knees. “Lieutenant.” 

He sighs.

“ _(Name).”_

Finally, you raise your head. The two of you make eye contact for the first time since the conversation began.

“Yes?”

He expects there to be frustration, maybe even malice in your voice, but you only sound…

..tired.

“I have come to the conclusion that though you’ve only been missing three, this in fact started four days ago, after we searched the most recent crime scene. Is it wrong for me to assume that something about the case bothered you?”

For a moment, you don’t answer. Then, “I really thought I had everyone fooled.”

You stare down at your hands. “I didn’t react at all. Not even the slightest bit. But I can’t ever fool _you_ can I?”

Connor nods curtly. “I should hope not. I know you quite well.”

“Then tell me this,” you let go of your knees, attitude doing a complete 180 as you lean forward. Your eyes are hard. “Do you think you can figure out what the problem is?”

Connor frowns. Your blood pressure was increasing at an extremely dangerous rate.

“She was just a little girl.” You’re looking right at him, but you’re entirely somewhere else. “The android. She didn’t do anything and that man, he destroyed her. Killed her. Scratched her eyes out.” 

**SOFTWARE_INSTABILITY**

Rain is now pounding the rooftop, but you can barely hear it over the white noise in your mind.

You choke. “She was begging you know? For mercy.”

Connor’s senses go haywire in activity as your pulse skyrockets. Your chest heaves, breath short and rapid. 

“I’ve killed so many of them.” You grab at your head. “The deviants. Shot them. Because it’s my job. Because I thought they weren’t alive. Because I _convinced_ myself they weren’t. Because I couldn’t handle the thought that if they _were_ then that means that I– that _I’m_ _a-_ ”

A scream tears it’s way through your throat.

Connor leaps forward.

“Let go of me!” You screech, fling a fist in his direction. Connor predicts it, always _always_ alwaysdoes, dodges your punch almost before you’ve even done the action. He catches your arm in a firm grasp.

“You need to calm down,” He sounds unbothered, impossibly tranquil. Serene in his attempt to ground you.

It has the opposite effect.

 _Inhuman,_ your mind shrieks. Who is he _Whatwhatwhat is he??_

You kick at his stomach, wrench out of his grasp to tackle him to the carpet. Connor’s head hits the floor, and for a brief second his vision scrambles. He recovers instantly, snaps open his eyes. His hardcore demands that he fix the problem, fix _you,_ but he’s frozen. You’re over him, eyes red-rimmed, tears streaking down your face. He can’t move. He _can_ move he won’t move-

“Who are you?!” You’re holding him down but _you’re_ the one trembling, and something about you just looks _broken._ “Who _are_ you?!”

 **WARNING_ ¯ SOFTWARE_INSTABILITY** ****¤** ** ******§_Ψ/** ** ** ******ȋ** ** ** **** **SOFTWARE_INSTABILITY らØFŤƜΛ尺Ɛ ɪЛらŤΛϦɪŁɪŤϤ**

Your world spins, and suddenly Connor is the one on top. 

“I-” His voice is strained, thick with something you cannot identify. It wrenches you from hysteria, focuses your attention down sharp until all you can see is him. His jaw trembles before it clicks still. The grip on your wrists tightens. “You know me. You know who I am.”

“Maybe.” Your voice is hoarse, quiet. “But do you?”

He _shakes._

It’s minute, but it’s there, and you can’t help but swallow. His lips are slightly parted, eyes unfocused. You search them for what you don’t know. Your wrist shifts out of his hold and he lets you. Watches you place it gently on his. Watches you brush your fingers across his-

Connor moves. 

It’s so quick you have to wonder if he really was there in the first place, because now he’s by the door. Faster than you could even blink.

“Connor?” You breathe.

His fist clenches at his side.

“I-” He sounds so confused, so _vulnerable_ , and you feel as though your heart is aching _._

But then he stops. His shoulders roll back. He relaxes. 

And that scares you more than anything else.

“Conno-”

“My mission…is complete.” He speaks. You open your mouth then close it wordlessly. 

Connor tips his head your way. “Is there something bothering you, Lieutenant?” 

 _Lieutenant._ “We-”  You can’t continue.

“What about us?” He blinks at you. Something cold and empty grows in your chest.

When you don’t answer, he just smiles.

“I will report that you are slightly unstable, but doing well. Have a good night’s rest. I’ll see you in the morning, yes?” 

You stare. 

“It’s raining,” is all you can say.

“Yes.”

The cold spreads from your chest and goes straight through you. “There’s an umbrella somewhere in the living room.”

“I will not need it,” He assures you. 

“Yes, of course,” You mutter. You look at your hands. Hands you swear are still stained blue. Blue and dripping. 

You don’t watch him when he leaves.

It’s only when you hear the front door swing close that you laugh.

“Good night, Connor.” 

You sob and you laugh and laugh.

“Good night.”


End file.
